


Envy looks hot on you

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen), Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen



Series: Castiel x Reader one-shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel wing Kink, Castiel is Clueless, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Soul Bond, Wing Kink, poor Sam just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen
Summary: After more than a year, I'm back at writing supernatural fanfictions because the thirst for Castiel never goes awayNo, nothing good starts in a getaway car.Castiel does not understand human norms.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Castiel x Reader one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397284
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a build up. Second chapter is smut and fluff. Enjoy!

Sam and Jack were playing chess and Castiel was helping Jody solve a case. This was the perfect opportunity for Dean to corner you.

He leans against the table and softly whispers, "So, you and Cas?"

You rolled your eyes, "We don't talk about our dating lives Dean."

He smirks, "Oh, so when Jack asked me what _moaning_ means..."

You almost blushed, " Honestly Dean, it's not like we make out, like ever. Cas just said he feels a different kind of pull towards me. Like, he has to be around me whenever he feels lonely. Where Jack learnt the word _moaning_ , is a completely different issue. "

Dean widened his eyes, " You never even kissed?"

You shook your head and proceeded to pretend like you're choking him, Dean laughed and pretended like you're overpowering him.

Just then,you heard a whoosh sound of wings. You looked up to see Castiel. He noticed how you were almost nose to nose with Dean and for a moment it looked like he was amused. Then he turned to Jack and you let go of Dean's throat.

* * *

The next day, you were standing in the bunker kitchen when you felt Castiel's warm presence behind you and before you could turn, he had wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. You could feel his wings brushing on your earlobes.

You have out a soft sigh and leaned back against his chest. 

"Hey you", you softly purred.

Castiel asked with a low voice, "Am I allowed to hold you like this?"

You smiled, "Of course. Your wings are so soft by the way, it feels great. Like, I have a new sense of happiness."

Castiel considered that for a moment, " My grace is making you feel positive emotions. Does this mean you're happy to see me?"

You laughed, " I'm so happy you're here but I didn't see your face yet."

You turned around and finally saw his beautiful face. He had a 5 o'clock shadow on his face. He still looked the same as he looked ten years ago.

Cas asked, "What are you thinking?"

You smiled , "You look just as young and handsome as you looked when we first met. You don't age. I get old."

Cas genuinely said, "I sense that worries you. I assure you, I am fond of the way your soul males me feel. And your words. You earthly body getting old is not a factor to my affection towards you."

You blushed, " I wanted to ask you. How human is your affection?"

Cas knitted his eyebrows together, " It's profound. However, since I've been in a human body for so long, I assume that I'd be affected by your just like any human is affected by one's partner. "

You breathed and gathered all your courage, "Can I kiss you?"

Cas nodded and softly pressed his lips to yours. It was the sweetest and happiest feeling you've felt in a long time. His wings wrapped around you as you curled your hands into his hair. You could sense that his face was getting hot, so you broke the kiss.

He asked, "Was that...alright?"

You smiled and looked into his sapphire eyes, "It was better than alright."

He smiled back with a soft dazed expression on his face, "I feel the same way, my dear Y/N."

* * *

A week later, you were taking a shower and thinking about how it has been a week since you had any contact with Castiel, outside of hunts. You've had no alone time with him, all of you have been busy with Kaya, Claire, alternative universes , Michael and of course, Lucifer.

Suddenly, you heard the whooshing sound of wings and to your horror, Castiel was staring at your naked form.

"Cas!! What are you doing here!" You immediately wrapped a towel around your body and blushed deep red.

After seeing your wet body, even Castiel understood that he had done something wrong or at least, unexpected.

He explained, "I'm sorry. I heard your pull, weren't you calling for me?"

You blushed even more, " No but, I was thinking about you."

Castiel was blushing too now but he understood what you meant. If you didn't know any better, you'd say he was proud.

"Your pull was strong. I thought you were praying for me to come. I didn't realise you'd be, in the shower. I take it, it's wrong for me to be here?"

You swallowed, " Well, seeing somebody naked or even with a towel, is considered intimate."

Castiel nodded and disappeared. You had to calm yourself down from how dark his eyes were when he was intensely looking up and down at you.

* * *

A few days later, Jack came to you with a pressing concern.

"Y/N, what is a crush?' Jack asked in all seriousness.

You smiled, "First tell me the context. "

Jack said, "Well, I was in the grocery store where we always go to, and Amanda, the girl who gives me free soda, said she has a crush on me and sort of ran away. "

You chuckled, "She obviously likes you, romantically. Hence the free soda."

Jack frowned, " Does that mean I have to kiss her like you kiss Castiel?"

You widened your eyes and blushed, " Jack! You're not supposed to sneak up on people. When did you see us?"

Jack nervously said, "In the kitchen. I'm sorry I thought everyone knew."

You told him how dating works and how people aren't supposed to broadcast kisses even if it's public knowledge.

* * *

Castiel and Sam had gone to help adjust alternative world Charlie with this world one day and Dean was busy teaching Jack how cool Rocky is. You thought this the perfect opportunity to try on some new clothes you bought.

Before going into your room, you said, "If any of you get pizza, save me a piece."

Jack smiled and said, " I'm on it. I know what swiggy is now."

Dean laughed, " This is a secret bunker kid. No swiggy can come here. Come, I'll take you to a pizza joint."

You change into your fourth outfit when you heard them come in. You wanted to check if it's any intruder.

You yelled, "That you, Dean? Kiddo?"

Jack replied with mouth full of pizza, "Yeshhh. 'Tis usss."

You smiled to yourself and took your outfit off. You just put on a towel because you wanted to shave your legs when the door to your bedroom opened. "

" Got you pizza..." Dean stopped midway when he noticed how you were barely covered.

"Crap, sorry", he practically ran away. You shook your head at the dumbass and quickly put your pajamas on.

Jack apparently noticed the whole thing and that was not a good thing at all, because the minute Castiel came in, Jack blurted out the whole incident.

Castiel looked shocked, "Dean saw Y/N with just a towel on?"

Dean muttered, "It was an accident man", and you looked at you helplessly.

You nodded, " Yeah Cas, he didn't mean to. He just walked in to give me pizza."

Castiel didn't say anything.

* * *

It has been weeks since you last had any contact with Castiel, romantic or otherwise. You dreamt about the day he kissed you and secretly wipe your tears everytime you face Dean.

Cas stopped responding to your prayers, Dean's prayers or phonecalls. He seems to only come to Jack, but leaves whenever he sees you or Dean.

Poor Sam only wants to help but gets caught between the crossfire of this misunderstanding. 

One day, Castiel confronted you.

You looked up from your bed and there he was, looking like he was hurt but determined for answers.

"You prayed to me?" He asked, fully knowing that you prayed every night for a whole month.

Your tears threatened to fall, "Everyday, for so long. What did I do Cas?"

Castiel didn't move from where he was and just asked, " If Dean was who you wanted, why didn't you say so? Why did you bother praying to me?"

You stood up, eyes red from all the crying, " I tried to tell you that I never, ever wanted Dean. You just chose not to listen and punished me. For what? He is like a brother to me, even if he accidentally saw me with a towel on, so what?"

Cas said, " You told me, it's an intimate act...."

You stepped forward, " Can't you tell that I'm telling the truth? You're an angel, look into my mind if you have to. Can't you tell from Dean's expression how sorry he is? 

I told you that seeing each other naked is intimate, yes. But doctors and nurses see us, sometimes, roommates burst in, accidentally see us and we laugh it off. A girlfriend of mine once saw me like that. It happens. Doesn't mean that you'd leave me forever because of it."

You were so angry, then why were you sobbing so hard that your knees have out? You were about to sink into the ground when Cas quickly held you.

"I'm so sorry. This feeling of envy is new to me. I couldn't control my anger. I know now, how I reacted was very cruel. Please forgive me." Castiel finally softened his expression and understood how wrong he was.

You were still unable to stop crying.

Castiel sounded almost wounded when he spoke next, "I hate that I caused you so much pain and caused your tears. Is there any way you would take me back? "

You looked up at him and he wiped your tears softly with his thumb.

"Talk to Dean. Tell him you understand. Be his friend again. He misses you." You spoke slowly.

Castiel nodded, not daring to say anything else.

* * *

That night, you went to sleep. Castiel had apologized to Dean and left after saying a small goodbye to you. Apparently, he was ashamed. You forgave him already.

You were dreaming about Castiel but suddenly, you heard a sound and woke up.

You took your phone and it was 3 am. You were about to get your knife when you heard him.

"I didn't realise you were sleeping." Came his gruff voice.

" Cas? It's the middle of the night. What are you..." 

He stepped forward, " I've been thinking about you all day but wasn't sure if you wanted me. But I heard your prayers, so I'm here now."

You crossed your arms, " I didn't pray to you. I was asleep."

He hung his head low, "Maybe I heard you say my name in your dreams. I'll let you sleep."

He slowly stepped forward, took your palm, kissed the inside of it and was about to leave.

You grabbed his arms, "Wait Cas. Don't go just yet."

He stopped, but didn't do anything else. He seemed to be waiting for you to give him permission.

You sat on your bed and he mirrored you by sitting on a chair, a little far from you.

A small smile was playing on your lips, which made Cas so curious, that he couldn't help asking.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

You stood up, "I was wondering, if you'd grant me a wish."

He stood up and looked straight into your eyes, "If it's within my power, I'd do anything for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see some action.

You bit your lips and said, "I don't want the moon or anything, at least not yet. Just, I want to touch your wings."

You could sense the shift in mood. Castiel visibly swallowed. He was standing, looking at you with dark eyes. He wasn't blinking, or nervous. He just, looked right into your eyes, with so much desire that you almost took a step back.

You were taken aback by his expression. For a long time (probably less than a minute but it felt like forever), he just stared at you with a deep intensity.

Then he finally spoke with a low growl, "That would be the most intimate act an angel can take part in. If you touch me, caress my feathers, it would lead to making love. "

Your mouth formed an O. You swallowed heavily under his longing stare and tried to decide whether he wants it. Your instict told you that he wanted you.

You couldn't risk forming words, so you just nodded, not taking his eyes off of him.

He stopped for a few seconds, considered what you meant and then walked towards you. He started to take his trenchcoat off. 

You got the hint and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't take his eyes off you the whole time you removed his shirt.

He asked, "May I?"

You knew what you were asking. You looked down, blushing and nodded.

He proceeded to take off the T shirt you were wearing, leaving you in your bra.

Suddenly all the lights in your room went out. You gasped but Castiel put a finger on your lips.

"Shhh", he hissed, making you lick your lips.

There was a flash of light and you could now see the shadow of his wings, because a bright light coming out from the back of his head.

He waited for you to take it all in. 

When you gingerly reached out to touch his shoulder and from there, his wing muscles, his closed his eyes tightly.

You placed your other hand on his face and softly pressed your lips on his lips.

He slowly kissed you back and relaxed under you touch.

When you pulled away to look at him, your hands still in his feathers, Cas panted.

He declared in a low purr, "I want you Y/N. If you don't wish to go further, then walk away now. If you keep touching my feathers, I won't be able to stop myself. " 

Castiel was almost pleading.

You said, "I don't want to stop. Do you want me to stop?"

He shook his head and swallowed when you touched the lower portion of his wings. They were softer than a pillow but had strong muscles.

Castiel moaned. The sound made you weak in the knees.

"It feels...divine." You said in awe.

Castiel shuddered when you drew circles around both wings and continued the motion until he was so out of breath, it made you smirk.

Suddenly he was carrying you to your bed, cradling your body and getting on top of you.

He kissed your neck with an urge and pulled your body flush against your skin. He nipped at your inner thigh making you gasp his name.

Your hand went from his hair to his shoulders to his wings, still doing the motion that Cas later did to you down there.

You both moaned into each other's mouth when Cas left your soft spot to show affection by kissing you. His tongue slowly teasing the inside of your mouth, you were so close.

When the two of you were undone, there was a burst of light and Castiel blocked your eyes from seeing anything. The warm feeling you got everytime he was around you, got ten times more comforting.

Castiel breathed, "It's my grace. It's flowing through you because we are one. Don't look."

You didn't look, just clutched at his strong arms and rode out your orgasm with him.

Then the light was gone, leaving you with feeling of content and a face redder than a beat root.

Castiel removed his hand from your eyes and kissed you softly.

"That was one of the rarest things to occur in the history of mankind. You see, the only way an angel transfers grace to a human without meaning to heal them, is when they're soul mates. Meant to be."

You smiled, " I can believe that. You're truly mine now."

He nodded and closed his eyes with pleasure when you stroked his wings again.

"I'm your angel." 


End file.
